


My Magiccarnivalstuck Mituna Headcannons

by mitunadecaptor



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitunadecaptor/pseuds/mitunadecaptor





	My Magiccarnivalstuck Mituna Headcannons

Alright other roleplayer! I have made this specially for you mostly because i adore this roleplay and wanna type down all the headcannons i drew.  
Headcannon #1: Every once in a while Mituna will sit down and deactivate. In this time period he shouldnt be bothered. Small circuit pattern may appear on his face. His eyes may also go white, diffferent from their white and blue.  
Headcannon #2: Strangley enough Mituna took a few gymnastics classes at the age of 10 til he was 13 and is still pretty flexible  
Headcannon #3: Mituna's Abilities reach far past what he knows, actually making him the strongest in his family.  
Headcannon #4: Mituna has very fluffly golden orange hair.  
Headcannon #5: He had two teeth on each side of his mouth that are longer than the others.  
Headcannon #6: Mituna is around 18 - 19 and still wears braces (poor guy)  
Headcannon #7:His whole eyes are red and blue exept a black slit where a normal persons pupil was  
Welp, thats all for now! but ill develow more once we continue the roleplay


End file.
